jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
John Legend
John Roger Stephens (born December 28, 1978), better known by his stage name John Legend, is an American singer-songwriter and actor. He has won nine Grammy Awards, and in 2007, he received the special Starlight award from the Songwriters Hall of Fame. It is rumored that in 2001 Legend got his stage name from Grammy Award winning poet Carlyle, after hearing his music in a Kanye West studio session at Record Plant Studios in Hollywood, California. John Legend is in the hip-hop supergroup and label, GOOD Music, ran by Kanye West. Prior to the release of his debut album, Stephens' career gained momentum through a series of successful collaborations with multiple established artists. Stephens added his voice to those of other artists, assisting in them reaching chart-topper hits. He lent his voice to Kanye West's "All of the Lights", on Slum Village's "Selfish" and Dilated Peoples' "This Way". Other artists included Jay-Z's "Encore", and he sang backing vocals on Alicia Keys' 2003 song "You Don't Know My Name" and Fort Minor's "High Road". Stephens played piano on Lauryn Hill's "Everything Is Everything". Career and life Collaborations *In 2005 Legend was featured in the Fort Minor song "High Road". *In 2006 he was featured in Sérgio Mendes's collaboration album Timeless, singing "Please Baby Don't". *In 2006 he collaborated with Jay-Z on the album Kingdom Come on the song "Do U Wanna Ride". *He collaborated with Japanese R&B duo CHEMISTRY on their 2006 single "Tōkage". *He collaborated with Mary J. Blige on "King & Queen". *In 2007 he lent his vocals for the Rich Boy track "Ghetto Rich". *In 2008 he collaborated with Colombian Rock artist Juanes at the Latin Grammys, singing in Spanish along with Juanes, on the bilingual version of the song "Si tu estas ahi" also known as "If You Are Out There". *He featured in The Black Eyed Peas song "Like That". The song "Ordinary People" was originally meant to be for a Black Eyed Peas project, but they agreed the song fitted better sung by Legend and recorded the song after he had been signed to Columbia Records. *He tentatively worked with Michael Jackson on a future album. When asked about this collaboration in a Dutch interview with singer and host Tommy Parker, Legend's response was that he had written one song for the upcoming album but was unsure about whether Jackson would be using it.[36] *He sang "The Girl is Mine" and the national anthem along with Stephen Colbert on The Colbert Report. *He featured on the sixth track ("Heartbreaker") of MSTRKRFT's second album Fist of God. *He collaborated with Fergie for her song "Finally" on her 2006 debut album "The Dutchess". *Featured in T.I.'s song "Slide Show" on his album Paper Trail. A music video for "Slide Show" was released on August 10, 2009, featuring a video collage; however, it was never released as an official single.[37] *He is also featured in the song "Magnificent" by Rick Ross. The music video has cameo appearances from DJ Khaled saying and wearing "We the Best!!", Birdman, Ace Hood, Triple C's, and Special Ed. It was released on March 3, 2009, and it was directed by music video director Gil Green. It was filmed at Gulfstream Park Racetrack in Hallandale Beach, Florida. The two later collaborated on the songs "Sweet Life" and "Free Mason," the former of which failed to make the cut for the follow-up album, Teflon Don, and the latter of which featured rapper Jay-Z as well. *He co-wrote (and played piano on) "Move on Me" by British singer-songwriter Fin Greenall (a.k.a. Fink) from the album "Sort of Revolution" (2009). *He collaborated with reggae legend Buju Banton on the track "Can't Be My Lover". The track is one of the biggest mixes of R&B and Reggae/Dancehall in years. *In 2009 he recorded a duet with Brazilian singer Ana Carolina called "pt:Entreolhares (The Way You’re Looking at Me)". He sings in English, and she sings in Portuguese. *In the summer of 2009 he recorded a duet with ex-member of Sin Bandera, Noel Schajris, called "No Importa" (It Doesn't Matter). He sings in English and Spanish. *In 2009 a duet version "Save Room" featuring German band Monrose, was released under the title "Save Room (Let's Get Strictly Physical)". *He has plans to collaborate with British-born talent Stefan Vitalis to produce a soulful and dynamic record. *Recorded a cover of the U2 song "Pride (in the name of love)" *He collaborated with Nas for the title track on DJ Khaled's 2010 album Victory. *In 2010 Legend collaborated with Pink and Herbie Hancock for a recording of Peter Gabriel's song "Don't Give Up", which featured on Hancock's album The Imagine Project. *He collaborated with Lupe Fiasco on the track "Never Forget You." *He collaborated with Kanye West on the song "Blame Game" on West's album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. *In September 2010 he collaborated with British dubstep trio Magnetic Man on a track entitled "Getting Nowhere". *He collaborated with Lil Wayne on the track "So Special" on Wayne's album Tha Carter IV. *Legend sang a duet with jazz singer Cassandra Wilson, "Watch the Sunrise", co-written by him on her 2010 album Silver Pony. *He collaborated with Mariah Carey in 2011 on a duet version of her holiday track "When Christmas Comes" from her 2010 album Merry Christmas II You. *He collaborated with Tiziano Ferro on the track "Karma" from Tiziano Ferro's album L'amore è una cosa semplice. *He collaborated with Meek Mill, Nas, and Rick Ross on the track "Maybach Curtains" on Meek Mill's debut album Dreams & Nightmares *Legend contributes to two tracks to the G.O.O.D. Music collaborative album Cruel Summer (2012), collaborating with fellow G.O.O.D. Music artist Teyana Taylor on a track called "Bliss" and again with her on a track called "Sin City," along with Cyhi the Prynce, Malik Yusef, and Travis Scott.[38] * John Legend will soon be featured on many J-Weezy The Martian tracks in 2013. As a part of GOOD Music, John Legend will featured on J-Weezy The Martian's song, "Beehive", which also features Bon Iver and is in the 2013 album: Superhero. Discography coming soon... Filmography coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Category:Singers Category:Artists Category:GOOD Music Artists Category:Signed To GOOD Music